predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypno's Naptime: Part I
After everyone had beaten Janine at the Fuchsia City Gym, and made their final arrangements at the PC in the Pokemon Center, Janine informed the four of them that to get to the next Gym, they would need to travel back through Celadon City. Although a bit aggravating, Machine and his friends decided to do so. Upon their journey to Celadon City, they decided to take a shortcut through a city nearby Celadon called... Hakel pulled out the map on his Pokenav and quickly located the place there saying, "We're in a city called... HopHopHop Town?" Machine, Yellow, Kusa, and Hakel looked at each other in confusion, repeating the name in their heads. They decided, since the town didn't have any real value at all, that they would continue onto their destination. Still, before they left, they wanted to see some quick sights of the town. The town, in a few words, seemed very urban. The town was made up of many tall buildings and skyscrapers. The town seemed very exciting yet, they did want to make to the next town. However, as they walked down the streets, Machine heard something coming behind them fast in the distance. "Kaijo! Kaijo!" A woman with an unusually large bust grabbed Machine's head, rubbing it between her chest. "Uh, ma'am... I think you have the wrong person..." Machine said, muffled as Yellow stood surprised, blushing vibrantly at this sight. The woman pulled Machine's head and looked at him, blushing embarrassingly. "Oh!" The woman shouted, in complete embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, young man! I thought you were my boy, Kaijo! You look so much like him!" "No worries, ma'am..." Machine said, rubbing the back of his head as Yellow took his hand and squeezed it tightly. She soon loosened it back up, giving Machine the message. "Anyway, my name is Machine, ma'am. And this my girlfriend, Yellow and my friends, Hakel and Kusa." They all waved to her, happy to meet someone in this town. "Oh..." The woman said sadly, turning away from Machine and the others. "Huh? What's wrong, ma'am?" Machine asked, trying to comfort her. "I'm so disappointed... I really thought I'd found him this time..." The woman said as they all decided to hear this ladies' story out. They all sat around on a few cement benches that were placed nicely in the middle of the town and heard this woman begin to explain what happened to her son. "I'm so upset..." The woman said, as they wondered what had happened to her son. "Because my son Kaijo just... disappeared! He's been gone for three weeks... And I can't find him anywhere..." "And you haven't heard from him? In three weeks?" Yellow asked, caringly, beginning to understand that this older women didn't just want a piece of her man. The women shook her head and said, "Not a word." "You know, it's possible, and I'm just saying this, Kaijo could have gone off to be a Pokemon Trainer." Kusa said. "Did he say anything about becoming one?" "He did like Pokemon, of course, but he never mentioned anything about becoming a Trainer." The woman said, still in great distress. "Don't you think he would probably just come home soon? I mean, even if he didn't mention anything about it, he may have wanted to make it a surprise for you, ma'am." Hakel said, suggesting something else. However, it didn't seem like a logical thing for her son to do. She just simply shook her head and sighed. "No... And my son isn't the only who has disappeared recently..." The woman said. "He's not? Who else could possibly have gone missing?" Machine asked, holding Yellow's hand tighter than before. The woman glanced over to a few posters plastered up on the wall behind them. Machine and the others took notice to this fact and looked over to them as well. "See those posters?" The woman asked, bringing their attention to them. "Posters?" Yellow asked. There were posters all across the wall there of many different children. In fact, at least twenty to twenty five kids had gone missing. "Those are pictures of all the children that went missing." The woman described as the group of heroes looked at the shock at the amazing amount children missing from their parents. "Damn, that many?" Hakel asked. "This must be a pretty dangerous town." "Guys..." Kusa said, as she stood up. "I smell Team Rocket scheme." "Do you think we should check it out?" Yellow asked, as they heard a bike stop in front of the posters. She looked on caringly, in her blue cop officer uniform. "They were all certainly nice children... Disappearing one by one like that... It just doesn't make sense. I can't understand it." The officer said, as Machine and the others walked over to her. They saw that she was carrying a few more posters as she got off of her motorcycle and walked over to the wall to plaster the new child's faces up. "Let's see... Where should I hang these...?" "Excuse me, miss!" Machine said, as he and Yellow ran over to the officer. "I swear I've seen you before... Do you have any family anywhere else?" "Actually, I do." The officer said, smiling at them and laughing a bit. "My name is Officer Jenny and in fact, I have many cousins spread across the world. It's funny cause many people have made the same mistake you just did." "That figures... The Pokemon World would have something this over the top here..." Yellow said, as everyone looked at her surprised. "Well, anyway, it does look like there's a serious problem here... Do you have any idea what it is?" "Actually no... I don't what the problem is, young miss." Officer Jenny said, as Hakel and Kusa walked up behind them. "I wish I had more clues..." "Well, we can always help you out with this strange case, Officer Jenny." Hakel said, as they all nodded, agreeing with him. "What? Really?" Officer Jenny asked, a bit surprised that kids would ask to help with a big project such as this. "Sure, why not? I mean, we're just passing through this town. We'd be happy to help you with this." Kusa said, as they noticed Machine was standing behind them looking at the woman who had still lost her son. "Very well. Just don't get in the way, understand?" Officer Jenny ordered as Hakel and Kusa nodded for everyone in their group. "Damn..." Machine said as Yellow walked over to him. "Yellow, we have to help out Officer Jenny on this one... I know we already yes but still... we can't back out of this one... That heartbroken mother over there... We have to get her child back to her." "Crimson?" Yellow asked, eyes widened at Machine's determination. "I won't let Team Rocket do anything to hurt these children... And I know it's them..." Machine stared on at the heartbroken mother, as his Pokeball began to rumble. Charizard suddenly burst out it and growled confidently at his Trainer. "Charizard? You know what I mean?" Charizard nodded as Machine smiled at him. "Well, it looks the Machine has to keep going forward with this one!" Machine and Charizard bumped their fists together, agreeing on what they had to do. After helping Officer Jenny to put up the rest of the posters, they headed off into town to try and find something out about the missing children. "So, any information on the children that went missing, Officer Jenny?" Hakel asked. "Unfortunately not much. All we know is that each child went missing about three weeks ago after a band of people known as Team Rocket came into the town, spouting nonsense about taking this 'puny little town' over. No one paid much attention to them, though. And, after they were denied a few times, they fell into obscurity." Officer Jenny explained as they rubbed their chins softly. "Besides that," Kusa started to say. "Do the missing children have anything in common? You know, anything that would link them together to understand where they've been going?" "Unfortunately no, again. They don't have a thing in common." Officer Jenny said sadly. "Hmm... That doesn't give us much to work with..." Yellow said, pondering her thoughts. "However, we do know that most of the kids in town that HAVEN'T gone missing yet did know something about those children. Possibly." Officer Jenny said, as she stopped them in front of the Pokemon Center. The Pokemon Center was gigantic and it was currently the largest Pokemon Center they had seen so far throughout their travels. So, with their goal in mind, they headed into the Pokemon Center to try and find out something about the missing children. Officer Jenny walked over to two young boy's who were about the same age as the heroes that were helping her ask. She held out a picture to them and asked, "Have you seen this boy before?" "No... I don't think I have." One boy asked. "Yeah, he's cool with me. We hang out a lot throughout my neighborhood." The second boy responded, nodding to Officer Jenny. Hopeful in her search, she asked, "When was the last time you saw him?" "Hmm..." The second thought for a second. "I can't exactly remember... I haven't seen him about three weeks, actually. But besides that, I don't think I know anything about him... Sorry, Officer Jenny." Officer Jenny sighed and continued on, letting the boys pass by her and out the door of the Pokemon Center. Walking through the Pokemon Center, Machine saw Nurse Joy. As he started to walk towards her, he realized she may have valuable information on the missing children. "Nurse Joy? Wait, are you related to a Nurse Joy that lives in Celadon City?" "Yes, that is correct." She smiled happily. Yellow walked up to them and held out a picture of a missing child on it asking, "We're here about the missing children. Would you happen to have any information on them at all that could help us in our search?" "Ah, those kids who disappeared all of a sudden! I saw it on the news." Nurse Joy said. "Please, Nurse Joy, if you have anything that could help us, it would help us much more than just going off of our thoughts and instincts." Machine pleaded, feeling strongly about what he was doing. "I'd love to help you, I really would, however, I've got my hands full with my own mystery." Nurse Joy said looking sad. "Huh? What do you mean?" Yellow asked. "All the Pokemon here at the Center are behaving very strangely." Nurse Joy stated as Yellow and Machine looked at each other confused. Nurse Joy sighed and brought Machine, Yellow, and the others into the emergency room where a terrible sight befell their eyes. Pokemon were sprawled across a metal bed with a green strip across of it, looking more tired than they had ever seen any Pokemon be. "Look at all these Pokemon... Rattata, Graveler, and even... this Omanyte..." Nurse Joy said, as they all gasped at the state these Pokemon were in. "Do all these Pokemon belong to someone, Nurse Joy?" Yellow asked, as Nurse Joy shook her head. "No, they're all wild... It's strange because most of these Pokemon are so full of life... I don't understand what's happened..." Nurse Joy said. "So, what could be causing all of this?" Hakel asked. "I have no idea..." Nurse Joy responded. "How long have these Pokemon been so... lifeless?" Kusa asked. "Since three weeks ago." Nurse Joy said as it instantly hit everyone. "Three weeks ago?" Machine asked. "And that's exactly when all those different children disappeared right?" "That can't be just a coincidence." Hakel said. "I wonder if that means there's some kind of connection between the Pokemon's lack of energy and the disappearance of all those children..." Officer Jenny said, making everyone think for a second. "Plus, the topic of Team Rocket has been raised... They MAY have something to do with this..." "They MUST have something to do with this, Officer Jenny..." Machine said, the only way he could explain it to her. "You're right, Machine... Something's definitely strange about this..." Officer Jenny said, dropping her head for a second. Suddenly, a strange noise came Officer Jenny's pocket. "Is that your radio, Officer Jenny?" Yellow asked. Officer Jenny shook her head and said, "No... This is a sleep wave detector. It seems like it's picking up something..." "A sleep wave detector? What is that?" Kusa asked. "Lately, I've been picking up sleep waves." Officer Jenny said. "Sleep waves? What are those?" Machine asked. "Wavelengths that emit sleep." Officer Jenny and Hakel said at the same time. "But... There can't be any Pokemon that emit that wave in this center." Nurse Joy commented, chiming back in. "No... It's coming from outside..." Officer Jenny commented as one of Machine's Pokeball began to rumble once more. Charizard popped out of it and was about to roar when... it's eyes immediately became heavy. It slowly closed its eyes and fell on its face, as its flame began to grow lighter. "It looks Charizard is being affected as well!" Machine said, kneeling down to his Pokemon. "Hey, Charizard! Wake up, pal! Are you alright?" "These two have to be connected... It's not even a question anymore. We have to find the source of these sleep waves." Officer Jenny said, as the heroes nodded at her. With their next destination in reach, they headed out of the Pokemon Center right after Machine called Charizard back to its Pokeball. Meanwhile, atop a tall building in the far east of HopHopHop Town, three elite officers stood there, smiling with a special electronic machine standing in front of them. It was Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge once more. The Triad of Elites of Team Rocket was back for another attack. "It looks like the sleep waves are working..." Kris said, watching the machine carefully. "Yes, and if what I'm thinking is correct, those idiotic, heroes will arrive here soon looking for what's causing all these Pokemon and children to array." Rai said. "That's for sure. We'll get those bastards as soon as they step up onto the premises!" Lt. Surge said, chuckling maniacally. The heroes followed Officer Jenny through a long street through the town. Finally, at the end of the road, sat a skyscraper taller than all the other buildings in the town. She stopped and said, "The sleep waves are coming from here!" "Wow, what a gargantuan building!" Hakel shouted, amazed at its height. "They seem to be coming from the roof..." Officer Jenny said. "Alright! Let's go!" Machine shouted as the five of them charged into the building, and headed up to the roof from a elevator on the first floor. They headed up quickly, waiting for the answer to hit them straight in the face. "As we keep going up..." Officer Jenny said, showing the sleep waves becoming louder and larger. "The signal keeps getting stronger!" The elevator eventually hit the last floor that led out into the roof. The five of them walked out into room as they saw a door in front of them. Nurse Joy led them out towards the door and opened it slowly. A gust of air rushed in to them as their eyes quickly adjusted to the outside light once more. Stepping out into the landscape, they were astounded, not believing what they saw. There was a huge mansion at the end of a trimmed walkway that was adorned with fake trees and other such items through the way. "Okay, what the hell?" Hakel asked, stepping out onto the walkway. "How the hell is a mansion on top of a skyscraper? That just doesn't make sense!" "It's coming from inside the mansion!" Officer Jenny commented, as Machine nodded to them. "Alright!" Machine charges past them ready to knock down the door if he had to. "Machine, wait a second!" Kusa shouts, although he ignores her and continues onwards. They all shrug and head after him and see that door is in fact locked. "Hakel, let's break it open!" Machine shouted as Hakel nods to him. Machine and Hakel both jump backwards and then charge forward, smashing against the door as hard as they could. The door instantly flew open, and they all headed in. However, when they looked up, all they saw were one Drowzee and one Hypno sitting on a pedestal in front of them. "Huh? A Hypno and a Drowzee?" "What the hell is this?" Kusa asked, confused at what was going on. "You fell right into our trap, that's what happened. Now!" A female shouted from the darkness as a gust of wind, shot from the top of the wind, throwing Yellow out of it by herself. Everyone managed to resist it, as the doors closed behind them, sealing Yellow out and keeping them in. Four large, metal arms clapped onto everyone in the room as Yellow ran up to the door to listen to what was going on. "What the hell is going on here?!" Machine asked, as the Triad of Elites stepped out into the open. "Damn it, I knew it was you! Team Rocket!" "What have you been doing to the children and Pokemon in this town?!" Officer Jenny asked as they all struggled to release themselves. They couldn't even reach their Pokeball's if they wanted to. "It's no use... Those arms couldn't even broken by your Pokemon if they wanted to." Kris said, laughing at their insecurity. "As for what we were doing to the children and Pokemon here in this town, let us show you, first hand!" The metal arms brought the four of them down in front of Hypno and Drowzee. "Hypno! Put these troublemakers right in their shoes!" Hypno began waving its pendulum in front of the four, as their eyes suddenly became heavy. They all instantly closed their eyes and drop their heads. The Triad of Elites stood next to them, watching as the four of them... were let go by the metal hands. Suddenly, as they were let go, they all started acting like different Pokemon! It was the strangest thing that ever happened but they weren't concerned with Team Rocket anymore. The four of them rushed out of the door, knocking Yellow to the ground. They headed for the elevator and went out of their sight. Yellow threw a Pokeball up into the air calling out Zapdos, who didn't seem to be affected by the sleep waves. Yellow and Zapdos flew up into the air, looking down at Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge as they came out of the building. "What did you bastards do to my friends?!" Yellow shouted, from where she was flying. "Huh?" Kris asked, as she looked up to see Yellow there. "Hey, Rai, Surge, look up. It looks like we missed one." "Huh?" Rai and Lt. Surge looked up at Yellow and laughed. "Ah, no worries, she can't do much without them." Lt. Surge laughed. "He's right, Kris. Don't worry about it for now." Rai said as they all shrugged and laughed. Rai called out his Dragonite as they all flew away into the distance. Not concerned with them anymore, she told her Zapdos to land on the ground. "Stay here, Zappy." Yellow said as she entered the mansion to see that Hypno and Drowzee were still there. "They left their Pokemon here?" Yellow shrugged and raced out of the mansion saying, "Come on Zappy! Let's follow them while we still have a chance!" Yellow said, jumping on her Zapdos' back. Zappy flew up into the air and dashed after Machine and the others, keeping up with them easily. "Whatever they did to you guys... Don't worry, I'll find out what's happened!" Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters